Endless Love
by Ayame Kazeai
Summary: Miki and Ginta have always loved each other, even though everyone comes between them either inevitably or for their own benefit. Such is the basis of "Endless Love"! [Note: This story takes place in the middle of the series, around vol. 4]


Endless Love

By Ayame Kazeai

Writer's Note: Hi! This is my first non-comedy fan fiction, and my first ever fan fiction under this pen name! So I'm excited, and I hope everyone who reads this likes my first shot at a romantic piece. I decided to write under this genre because almost everything I read is a romantic comedy, so I might as well write it too, eh? That's what I thought! 

But anyway… this story stars all of our favorite Marmalade Boy stars, and it takes place as if the story ends after volume 4 of the graphic novel and no other characters are created like I know they will be when I finally get my paws on the next volumes. This is an angst fan fic, where finally everyone's butting into Ginta and Miki's "relationship" takes a very dangerous turn and its up to our main stars to fix it or lose each other… forever.

Oh yeah, and the legal stuff… no, I do not own Marmalade Boy or their characters (though I wish I did!), and this story is written using Wataru Yoshizumi's character designs, but the story line and fanfic are mine, and any relationship or resemblance to the manga/anime besides the characters is coincidental… or, as I like to call it… a case of two great minds thinking alike. 

ENJOY!!!!

*~*~*~*

Ginta… oh Ginta. If only you knew… she thought as she watched Miki and Ginta goofing off on the tennis court. Slowly, she turned around and leaned up against the fence, moving her gaze from the two to the clear, blue sky. _If only you knew how crazy you make her by just lending that smile of yours to her. And how happy being around you makes her. And how much you hurt her. Maybe then things would be different…_

*~*~*~*

"Yeah, but my lob sure is arching now days… Nachan had to almost break his back when he was reaching back for it!" 

"Oh sure, Ginta… I'm glad to know you don't need my compliments anymore! You feed your ego better then I EVER could!", Miki quipped as she jokingly hit Ginta on the shoulder. Boy was he cute when he acts all defensive! But this comment did nothing but force Ginta to stand and think for a moment. Contemplating the truth of her comment? Pondering the fact that he may be self-absorbed? Nah. The evil glint that flashed in his eyes seconds before tackling Miki against the wall in a tickle attack let Miki on to the fact that however true her cut downs may be, he'd never realize the sad truth behind them. Oh well, at least they are close now!

"MIIIIKKKKIIIIII!!!" screeched a voice from behind them. Slowly, Ginta's hands dropped to his sides and both of them moved their heads to look at the screamer standing behind him. Arimi. _Joy… _thought Miki, _Just as I get some time to Ginta to myself, **she** has to show up…_

"Miki, what are you doing to MY boyfriend?" Arimi said snuggly as she stepped closer to Ginta and wrapped both hands around his arm. Not even waiting for an answer, she grinned and looked up to Ginta's face, cooing, "Come on sweetie… we've got a movie date!". Instantly, that oh-so familiar look of desperation spread across his face as she dragged him off, only leading Miki to think that look was caused by him being caught flirting with her.

"That… that… THAT JERK!!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs before running off.

*~*~*~*

_I've watched these two for so long, but what can I say. I do see them at their bests_., he thought. _When its just the two of them, no Yuu, no Arimi, no Meiko, no distractions… you can tell they mean the world to each other. I would love to seem them realize what they mean to each other- not only are they my students, but they seem like my friends. But the pettiest things keep them apart! Am I the only person who realizes this? Why can't they?…_

*~*~*~*

**__**

The Next Day…

She had always been a sucker for his smile. That's probably why after the incident a few years ago, she's been able to go back to being his friend. Or maybe its just that when she knows she can't be with him romantically, being near him is the best she can get so she might as well embrace it. Yes, he did admit to her a couple days ago that he had always loved her… but how can she know that he really meant it? He doesn't seem loving to her whenever he brings it up, just cold and forceful. When he decides its time to be intimate with her and give her a kiss, its always in a harsh way. To Miki, that doesn't feel like love. But this does. 

"So… how are your practices doing, Miki? Think you're alpha female tennis star yet?" he joked as they walked to the locker rooms after practice.

"No… but I bet I could beat you. Easily.", she answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yep… really."

"Then why don't you take me on sometime?"

She paused. Uh-oh, no way could she ever match his powerful swings! Yeah, sure she's got him beat when it comes to being agile, but that's the joy of the female body. "Hmm… nah.", she said with a cute smile.

_She's irresistible_, he thought. _Look at that smile_. Noticing the suddenly serious look on his face as he thought, Miki's face faulted slightly. "Are you okay..?", she asked.

"Oh…", he answered as he shook it off, "Yeah, sorry. I was just remembering something." _Like how much I love you. _

_When you look at me like that, Ginta… it breaks my heart. I wish you could love me._

Miki could feel her face burning as she half-stumbled a step closer to Ginta, working up the courage to make a bold move. That sexy-yet-serious look stayed on his face, almost making her heart pause. Could this be the moment? Would it finally happen? Their eyes met and instantly locked as their bodies seemed to float together and his hand raised to stroke her cheek.

"Oh Miki… I… I…-"

"-You…? You were just leaving, right Ginta?" asked a familiar voice as a tennis racquet suddenly appeared between their faces. Yuu. Ginta glared at Yuu for a second before growling and stomping into the locker room. Yuu has the "best" timing, Ginta thought as he punched his locker, What a jerk. 

Meanwhile, outside Yuu stared at the now very blushed Miki.

"Yuu… what…" she started to say before shaking her head and turning to face him.

"Hmm? What, Miki? You want me to finish what he started?" he quipped with a smirk on his face. Suddenly his answer came as she grinded her heel against his toes, turned, and stomped into her dressing room.

"Heh… no way is he going to get what I want."

*~*~*~*

__

Every time I try to tell her how I feel, she thinks I'm joking. I even kissed her and she took it wrong! But it seems that when Ginta does exactly what I've done, it means so much more to her then. I never thought I'd be the one to be envious, but I can't help it. I've fallen in love with Miki, and she just thinks of me as a friend and annoying brother. And the guy she swears her love to… doesn't deserve it the least bit. But the hard thing to admit is that they need each other…just so he can break her heart and she can come running to me.

*~*~*~*

"Hey, um, Ginta… can I have a word with you?", asked Miki while they put their books away after homeroom.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you out in the hallway?", he answered with that adorable smile. Miki smiled in return and stepped outside.

Once Ginta got his books together, he walked up to Nachan's desk, looked around to make sure no one was in earshot, then asked him for a favor…

"Uh, Nachan?"

"Yeah Ginta?"

"I kinda set up a delivery to the school from the flower shop, some stuff I was going to give to Miki… and I'm suppose to go and pick it up in a few minutes when they deliver it. And, um, Miki wants to talk to me. I don't want to miss the delivery because I'm talking to her and not get to give her this stuff, so would you mind waiting at the office, then coming to get me when it arrives?"

Nachan smiled and nodded, "So you're finally going to set things straight, eh?"

Ginta didn't answer, but smiled and walked on outside to talk to Miki as Nachan ran to the office.

"So what's up, Miki?", he asked.

"Oh… I was just wanting to talk to you… you've been so busy lately, we've hardly been able to talk, you know?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I've missed you!"

"Heh…I've missed you too. You and your pale legs."

Miki's face couldn't help but turn a little red as she kicked him in the shin. "Hey! I'm not even wearing my skirt for the next couple of weeks while I get my tan back because of you, so I don't want to hear it!" She tried to make a serious face, but with Ginta smiling like a fool in front of her, it was really hard. But soon her face turned serious as she remembered what she had to do.

"Ginta, I do have something I need to talk to you about, and its serious."

"Oh?", he asked while tapping his finger against his chin. "Are you sure I want to hear it?"

"Gintaaaa! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay… what is it?"

Her face was burning, and she fidgeted a few times. Meiko told her that it would be in her best interests to go ahead and tell Ginta her true feelings once and for all while she's still got the chance, and now was that chance.

"Ginta, I… um…"

But of course, there's an interruption as Nachan ran towards them. He motioned for Ginta to come over, and Ginta nodded.

"Can this wait, Miki? I need to go and run with Nachan to do an errand really fast." He didn't even wait for an answer, but smiled and ran off with Nachan.

_So you really don't care, do you Ginta. Thanks for letting me know…, _she thought as tears filled her eyes.

*~*~*~*

_I don't know much about their relationship_, she thought, _but I know that if not for Ginta and his breaking her heart, Yuu would be mine. They'd be way beyond in love by now and Yuu wouldn't matter to Miki. Yes, I do think Ginta is very attractive, and I'd probably fall for him if not for Yuu… but he can't hold a candle to Yuu, and him continuously breaking her heart only makes her want my man more. Don't mistake me- I do feel sorry for her and I think she is a very sweet person. He just doesn't deserve who we all need him to be with._

*~*~*~*

"Miki, I'm so sorry. I mean… we all know how you feel towards Ginta. And I really thought he did feel that way back, otherwise I would have NEVER suggested you do that… believe me!", Meiko pleaded to her crying friend. Her words wouldn't help, no… Miki was beyond heartbroken this time. You see, Meiko had told Miki that she thought something finally had to be done to show her true feelings to Ginta. She had enough of seeing her best friend so upset. But it was too late… just as she had gotten the nerve up to bluntly say that she loved him, he decided he had better things to do then to talk to her. 

"Meiko.. I… I…oh god….", she cried out, "I HATE HIM!!" This was the final time. She had promised herself that after this shot at admitting her love and winning Ginta over, if it didn't happen it wouldn't happen. This was going to be it. Now or never. And Ginta chose never. But from the shadows he watched… with a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a small box in the other. He had plans to finally do it and tell Miki how he truly feels towards her. Tears filled his eyes as he threw both the roses and the box to the ground and took off running down the hall. She hated him. The one person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life hated him for real this time. _What's the point? Why should I even bother?! Now she'll never be with me, she took my leaving the wrong way and over reacted… and listen to Meiko, her best friend. She's filling Miki's mind with the thought that I don't love her. I've lost this one for good. _He reached his destination… the school house roof. And there he stood with his arms folded over his chest, standing at the edge of the building and watching the sky as tears poured down his cheeks like rain.

"He loves you, Miki, I know it!! Why would we all feel so strongly that it was true if it wasn't?!! I know it hurts, and I know you hurt… but you've got to do it." Meiko pleaded, "Lets go and find him. Maybe we can talk to him, and let him know that it hurt you for him to run off like that. Okay?"

After a moment of hesitation, Miki agreed and the two friends got up and started a slow walk down the hall and around the corner.

"Hey… what's this…?", Meiko asked as they came upon a dozen red roses and a jeweler's box on the floor. Miki, still too shaken up to talk, shrugged slightly and picked the roses up tenderly. She raised them to her face and admired each one.

"P-pretty…", she sobbed out.

"Hmm… I wonder who they are for.", Meiko thought out loud before noticing a small flower shop card sticking up in the back of the bouquet. 

He raised a hand up to his face and touched his own cheek for a moment, feeling the tears freezing against his cheeks. In the depths of his heart he knew Miki was the one for him, but what good did it do if that feeling wasn't mutual? _Oh Miki…why can't you love me?! Why do you love Yuu?!! I wish that bastard had NEVER been born!! He stole you from me, Miki, can't you see that? He doesn't need you!! I DO!!! And I CAN'T live without you! I can't!! _His hand raised to cover his eyes, which were now burning from the tears, and his mind spun… full of the idea that his life couldn't go on without Miki by his side… and he took another step closer to the edge.

Hmmmm…. Meiko thought as she took the card out of the bouquet. "This is for someone very special…", she decided as she opened the little envelope and removed the card inside. And her face froze.

"I LOVE YOU, KOISHIKAWA MIKI!!!!!!!!", screamed a pain-stricken voice from above them.

"Oh my god, Miki, go find him!!", begged Meiko in a panicked voice, "You've got to hurry! We're all mistaken! And he sounds like he's on the roof!!" Miki stared at Meiko, becoming very frightened by the way she had turned so pale and was shaking so hard after reading the card and hearing the voice.

"What happened?!!", she asked quickly.

"MIKI, THERES NO TIME!! Go get him!!"

Scared and shaken up, Miki took off towards the staircase. The voice definitely did sound like it was coming from the roof… and there really is only one person that it could be. Ginta. As she pounded up the staircase, with every step her feet felt like they would collapse under her. What was on that card? It felt like a million years for her to finally reach the very top, and by then she was practically stumbling her way up as her eyes blinded with tears and her body shook so badly. But there it was… the door to the roof, unlocked and wide open. As she rested against the doorframe for a second, she remembered how years ago, after their first out of town tournament, Nachan had opened the school up so the team could use the faculty phone to call their parents. She and Ginta were the only ones planning on walking home, together, so they were playing around in the hallways while everyone else used the phones when Ginta noticed the door. Feeling adventurous, they snuck up, opened the door, and found out where it lead… the roof. And what an amazing view they discovered! You could see almost every block of their neighborhood from there. That night they laid on their backs, side-by-side, and watched the starry sky. This is where they made the promise…

"Ginta, if we turn 30 and we're not married, how about we marry each other?" Miki asked with a giggle.

"Why?", he asked in return as he rolled over to face her.

"Well…if we're that old and not married, its probably because we're too busy with our careers! So we'll have lots of money, and no one to spend it on… so why not spend the money on our best friends? We can marry and retire early, then spend the rest of our lives living off of our savings and playing tennis."

They smiled at each other, and couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"Yeah… okay, it's a deal. So make sure that if you don't get married, you get a great job Miki.", he cooed with a wink.

"Yeah… it's a deal. A deal that will never happen, with her hatred towards me.", groaned Ginta as a new crop of tears flooded his face. Here he was, standing at the place where his favorite memory of Miki was made, and knowing that he had screwed up and lost Miki forever. 

"I should have known this would happen! I shouldn't have pushed her away so many times, thinking it would make her want me more!! I screwed this up MYSELF! DAMMMMMNNNNIIIITTTT!!!!!!"

Miki almost fell backwards from the surprise of hearing Ginta scream that curse word. "Ginta?!", she cried as she darted out of the doorway and out onto the roof, looking for Ginta. He turned around and there she was… his angel. Her angel.

"Ginta…"

"I brought you flowers Miki. And a ring. But I guess I was too late." His eyes cut right through her, so full of pain.

"Ginta!"

"I'm sorry. I've hurt you so many times, I've taken advantage of your feelings for me, and I've lost them. This is what I deserve!", he sobbed as he took a step closer to her, "You are an angel, Miki! You deserve the best you can get, and I'm sorry that I tied you down for so long!! But I love you, damnit! I love you!!!"

Her mouth started to open to say something, but found it's self at a loss for words as her eyes welled with tears. Instead, she just stepped towards him… first with a few small steps, but finally running to him and throwing her arms around his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in return and held her against him, not exactly sure what was going on, but glad it was. And the two of them stood in each other's arms, and cried together.

"Meiko? What's wrong?", asked Yuu as he kneeled down next to her. She looked up at him with her eyes bloodshot from tears, and pointed down at the card.

"Yuu… we've messed up. Big. All of us, keeping Ginta and Miki apart, each of us making them think the other one didn't love them while thinking we were just protecting them. We've really messed up. And I'm afraid its over. Its up to them now to fix our mistakes."

Yuu looked down at the card, then back up at her as his face showed signs of desperation. Then he picked up the card and read it out loud:

"My dearest Miki, 

I've watched you for so long though I think you've never noticed it. And I've tried so many times to tell you how I feel, but each time, someone pulls us apart. I'm tired of it, Miki. No matter what anyone else says, no matter how right they think they are, they are wrong. I love you with all of my heart, and I want to be with you forever. Please say you feel the same, and that you will one day be my bride.

Love Forever, Ginta"

*~*~*~*

Sometimes its funny how the very people who love you the most and want the best for you can sometimes try too hard and mess their own job up. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is a fine example of that… and how no matter how many things go wrong, true love can't be stopped.


End file.
